Those Things Which Can Never Be Explained
by TheNameIsGrace
Summary: She feigned her death because YouKnowWho was looking for her. Now, Dumbledore is making her join the Order's ranks once more. Yet, can you ever go back? Changing POVs, JL, SBMH, RLOC This is a must read! and review, of course
1. The Return

As she pushed down the hood of her cloak slowly, cool wind tickled her face and the mysterious feeling of that night, in particular, made the hair on the back of her neck rise. The cloudy night blended well with her dark chocolate tresses, but her sickly pale complexion did nothing to camouflage her from belligerent visitors.

Sighing slightly, this mysterious brunette took herself into the pub. She had been here for exactly three minutes now and he was now exactly three minutes late for their monthly meeting. Taking a seat at a barstool quietly, she tried to remain as unobtrusive to the other people in their as possible, hoping to meld into the background of the dingy walls.

"Hello, miss. He told me he'd be a few minutes late this evening, as there was a bit of disturbance before he was allowed to depart." The bartender told her as he walked over, and she immediately understood.

"Yes, thank you Aberforth."

"And, you two will be meeting in our backroom."

"Back there? Yes, yes, thank you." Making her way back to the room, she felt herself being examined by a couple of wizards around the room, all by themselves enjoying a jug of Firewhiskey each.

"Ah, Miss Prewett. How lovely to see you." A man called out to her as she entered; he was older, almost the oldest person she had ever seen, but he, the Professor, still carried the same aura of wit she always known.

"Professor Dumbledore, good evening. How is your pet doxon?" She greeted, then questioned, taking the seat opposite of him at the little, ancient looking table.

"He'll be dead within the reopening of light." And so it was the real Albus Dumbledore and Diaphrephon Prewett.

"Lovely; I collected two . . ."

"Dia, I think we should have a chat before you start into your reports."

"Oh?" Surprise feigned itself into her eyes as Dumbledore opened his mouth.

"Yes but I shall make this simple;" He paused, glancing about the makeshift meeting room, "the Order of the Phoenix would like to see you come back to England. Immediately." There was silence between the two. She guarded her thoughts, and didn't reveal any within her facial features.

"Is there a problem?" She inquired coolly. That twinkle in his eyes that had never won Dia over appraised her, and he nodded as if settling his own suspicions.

"The Potters may be in trouble." He stated simply, glad to finally see some emotion as her hazel orbs became hinted with fear.

"Lily and James? What sort of trouble?" A long silence was suspended in the air as she paused, glancing at her hands nervously, filled with a sudden nervous energy. "I can be back tomorrow, and I guess I could stop by Mafalda Hopkirk's apartment . . . does she still live in London?" She inquired, and he smiled gently.

"No, Miss Hopkirk now helps guard the castle. She lives quite close to here, and I would be happy to show you the way after your . . ."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"The Order of the Phoenix is under the impression I'm dead."

"That will prove to be difficult; Miss Hopkirk and Mr. Black . . ."

"Sirius and May are still together?"

"Yes; the two seem to be thriving, but if your next question is if they are to be married, I have no idea as I do not have much time for gossip these days. Mrs. Potter will know, though."

"Mrs. Potter . . . . I've never thought of her quite like that. Professor, what's wrong with James and Lily?"

"Lord Voldemort is coming after them, from what my sources tell me."

"Why can't you just pretend, like me, that both died . . .?"

"Because neither wants to run," An uncomfortable silence ensued as Dia shifted in her seat awkwardly because of his charge.

"I was never as brave as any of my friends, Professor. . ."

"I am not punishing you for your cowardice," He spoke coolly, evaluating her once again as she rolled her heavily lined hazel eyes. "I am asking for a favor, should you accept," Dia snorted lightly, as she saw she had little choice in the matter, "to do something for someone who has been there for you always. Two people, actually."

"No one will understand." She stopped, biting her tongue as memories flooded her brain; Lily, May, and Dia giggling during Transfiguration, playing paper Quidditch in the library with former beau Remus Lupin, chasing her cousin, James, with a snowball aimed and ready, and so many others. "I . . . I . . ."

"Maybe this time you will be able to prove yourself as you have always desired."

She thought this over, brushing her thick, tangled brown hair out of her eyes as she studied the grooves in the table. Hesitantly, she nodded, looking up back to those blue eyes, penetrating her thoughts as she agreed. Why had Albus Dumbledore never taken the chance to trust her?

Unfortunately a gloomy voice in the back of her head woke up and slyly responded, "Possibly because to trust you would be foolish."

And a picture of a wrecked Remus Lupin broke into her mind, that look on his face as he observed her casket, empty except for photographs and relics, because she had been standing across from him, still alive, yet hiding.

He was the reason she didn't want to go back, because some things could never be forgiven. And feigning death most definitely is one of them.

-------

Alors . . .

This is an edit: Dia Prewett's story is still a mystery.

Here's a few facts that might not be coming in future chapters: 1. Dia and James are cousins through their mother's, who are both dead 2. Remus and Dia were living together when she was "killed" 3. This is an AU, because I don't want L&J to die.

R&R. and no, not rest and relaxation.

Happy Christmas, Grace.


	2. First Reactions

Mafalda Hopkirk felt the bedsprings release his weight as he crawled out of their bed at two that morning, and though her eyes were firmly shut, she was not asleep.

Who could sleep in times like these?

Niether of them could, that was for sure. He had gone into their bathroom, though no sounds admitted from within except footsteps walking back and forth. Back and forth.

Forth and back. Back and forth.

Sighing to herself, she pushed herself out of bed, sweeping across the carpet quickly, and knocked on the door. A scruffy man's head poked through after a second, etched with tough sorrow. Standing there, the examined each other silently; May reached up and brushed a piece of mid-jaw length hair out of his face, then gently cupping the side of his face with her hand, bringing his lips to hers softly.

"Everyone's falling apart." He murmered after kissing her lightly, pulling away, and she nodded as tears filled her stressed azure eyes.

"We'll make it, Sirius . . ."

"Will we?" Silence lingered, amplifying in their ears as thoughts of their friend entered their heads. "What if you or I are next? What about James and Lily?"

"I dunno, Sirius. But you cannot just sit here and wait for it!" A solitary tear managed to escape, running down her tan cheek, which he wiped off slowly. Her eyes fluttered closed at his touch, yet she kept talking, "What happened to us, Sirius? We've become so different from who we were, and I'm sc-scared!"

He enveloped her in a hug as she released heart wrenching sobs.

"May . . ."

DING! The doorbell rang from the front of their flat. Sirius paled as May drew back, letting out an involuntary scream. "Siriu . . ."

"Shhh . . . where's our wands?" May scuttled to her bedside table, producing both quickly, and rubbing her tears away. Sirius led their small party into the living room, across through the kitchen and to the door.

"Who is it?" He barked, as May nervously gripped the back of his t-shirt.

"Professor Dumbledore." Someone stated very clearly from the other side.

May and Sirius glanced at each other. "Oh, then how many detentions did I receive while I attended Hogwarts?" May frowned agitatedly, tense.

"963."

Both relaxing, Sirius unbolted the door and opened it. Needless to say, they were not ready for Dumbledore's traveling companion.

"DIA?" May screamed, shocked, as Sirius' jaw dropped open. Albus Dumbledore looked about uncertainly.

"Miss Hopkirk, stand aside. We shall not continue this in the hallway."

Seemingly having heard him, a dumbstruck Mafalda Hopkirk let them pass into their home. Sirius shut the door silently, his jaw still three inches down from where it normally was.

"What are you both staring at?" Dia asked awkwardly, frowning. "Alright, so I faked my death. That's absolutely normal!" There was a long silence as they both stood there, dumbstruck.

"WHAT?!" Sirius reacted a few seconds later, causing both girls to jump. "DO YOU _KNOW _HOW HARD REMUS TOOK IT? You did that to him ON PURPOSE?!" Clearly seething, Sirius ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Dia rolled her eyes, clearly undaunted by his diatribe. "James should be here." Sirius stated, nodding at Dumbledore and glancing at May before apparating out. The Professor and Dia turned to May.

"That may have been the stupidest thing you've ever pulled." The blonde stated quite simply, though an unidentifiable emotion played into her small voice, before walking over to the couch and sitting down uneasily. Dia sighed, looking about the room. The couch the frail blonde was sitting on had been theirs when they had been flat mates; she remembered picking it out and arguing over the color.

"You're not the one whose whole family was killed. It was a rash decision, I know, but I was scared . . ." May let out a growl, turning her head to stare menacingly at her "late" friend.

"And I'm not?" Passion rose into her voice, "Being frightened is no reason to run. Your whole family _was not_ dead. What about me, Sirius, James, Lily, and _especially_ Remus? He wouldn't eat for weeks; he was a complete wreck because of you. In fact, he stills has nightmares about that attack! How are you going to announce that you're back? Just waltz up to his doorstep, and expect him to welcome you back completely? That is utter crap, Dia, and you know it." Dia nodded, as if knowing that this had been coming.

"James won't be happy, will he?" May snorted, and shook her head, looking away from her disappointedly to the Professor.

"Professor Dumbledore?" The old man locked eyes with another set of blue irises, "Did you know about this?"

The wise man nodded, sighing. "I have seen Dia every month since then. She has been doing spy work for me, and I in turn hide her." May looked at him agitatedly, then got up, going to the kitchen. Silence between the two ensued, left alone.

"Maybe this was a mistake?" She tried, but Dumbledore shook his head gravely at her.

"No. The Order of the Phoenix needs you here." Dia opened her mouth once more, but he cut her off, "And as you. You know your blood, and now you must choose to do something with it."

She remained silent until she heard three resounding POPS!


End file.
